Potential
by illrain666
Summary: kitty begins to see john in a new light. sequel to 'moment'.


Maybe, just maybe, John Allerdyce had potential.

Kitty thought this as she found herself for the fourth night in a row sitting beside him on the bench where they had shared an odd little moment about a week ago. She had found him alone in the gloom and, to her complete surprise, he had talked to her. It hadn't been a particularly scintillating conversation, but it had stuck in her head because of the strangely melancholy mood he had been in. He had actually reminisced a bit about his old student days and detentions with Miss Grey. Then he had walked away leaving her deeply unsettled about the encounter.

After that incident, his behavior towards her had undergone a subtle change. On the rare occasions he would leave his room and their paths would cross, he would give her a look and a slight nod of acknowledgement. His actions would always fluster her and she would usually embarrass herself by blushing for no other reason than that he was paying her attention, no matter how casual, so she would just give him a nervous little smile then rush off in as dignified a manner as she could manage.

Four nights ago she had taken a walk on the school grounds again and found him in the same place and in pretty much the same mood as in their previous meeting. Again, he had surprised her by talking. He only said four words.

"Hey, sit with me."

It wasn't the invitation but the way he said it that made her give in. He said it like he fully expected her to refuse. So, instead, she answered, "Sure. Thanks," and sat down beside him. They didn't speak another word for about the next two hours until Kitty's stomach grumbled quite loudly and, with an embarrassed little laugh, she suggested that they better go back to the mansion for dinner. He didn't say anything to that but he followed her willingly enough.

The next night they met again, almost as if they arranged to do so. It was Kitty who broke the silence first.

"The weather's getting warmer, don't you think?" _Brilliant conversational gambit, Kitty_, she chided herself and cursed her abysmal lack of social skills.

He didn't seem to notice anything amiss. "Yeah," he agreed. Then, an hour later, "Let's go in," he said. Before they parted ways, he added, "Guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah." She nodded. "See you around."

On the third night, Kitty met John again, and this time she was armed. All day long she had mentally rehearsed one-sided conversations until she felt that she was ready to pry more than monosyllabic responses from him.

"What's your favorite song?" she asked when she couldn't stand the silence anymore.

He just looked at her for a long, uncomfortable moment. "I'm not sure," he finally said. "Haven't listened much to music these past few years. What about you? What's your favorite song?" He sounded amused at her awkward attempts to draw him out of his shell.

"Well, I'm listening to Busted right now. I really like their song 'Sleeping with the light on'."

"Busted?" He frowned. "They're not some new manufactured boyband, right?"

"Busted is not a boyband!" she defended hotly. "They're a _band _band."

"Made up of boys?" he wondered.

"Yeah," she admitted, not quite sure where he was going with this.

"Cute boys with cool hair?" he probed further.

She gave him a dirty look, beginning to suspect where exactly he was going with this. "Yeah."

"Then they're a boyband," he declared smugly.

"Oh!" She made an exasperated sound and moved a little away from him. He was making fun of her, the jerk.

"You wanna know a secret?" he suddenly asked.

She frowned when she saw the strange gleam in his eyes. She didn't like it, but she was curious as to what the secret could possibly be. "Sure," she said grudgingly.

"I used to like Britney Spears," he announced.

Her jaw dropped. "What!"

"Hey, it was before she got all slutty and stuff!"

She couldn't help it. She laughed.

He scowled at her. "It's not funny."

"Sorry," she said in between giggles. "It's just that it's so incredible. Mr. Bad Boy John Allerdyce liked Britney Spears!" She laughed again. "I bet you had her cds, too!"

"I swear, Pryde, if you ever tell anyone about this - "

She forced herself to look very serious. "I'm taking this to my grave, John, I swear." Then she ruined it by laughing even harder.

When she ran into him during the following day, it was all Kitty could do not to give away his secret. She had to bite her tongue every time she saw him so that she wouldn't laugh. John, for his part, just glowered at her threateningly whenever he caught her smirking at him.

"He's got potential, doesn't he?"

Jubilee's voice broke sharply into Kitty's thoughts. The two girls were having lunch together. John also happened to be in the dining hall, too, seated several tables away but still clearly within their sights.

"Huh?" Kitty said. She hadn't really been paying attention to the other girl's never-ending monologue.

"Pyro," Jubilee said then giggled. "He's kinda cute, don't you think?"

"Well," Kitty shrugged, "I guess, if you like the type."

"Oh, Kitty, what girl with eyes doesn't like his type? I mean, look at him! Have you seen the complete and total hotness of him?"

She studied John carefully. Well, now that she was looking at him, he was actually kinda -

"He's okay-looking," she said to Jubilee.

"Okay-looking?" Her friend sounded scandalized at this assessment. "Kitty, are you sure all your girl parts are working right?"

"You know what, I have a class." She quickly stood up and gathered her things. "See you later."

That disturbing little conversation with Jubilee had occurred several hours earlier. Kitty wondered idly what her friend would say if she ever saw Kitty sitting beside the complete and total hotness of John Allerdyce right now.

"Did you tell that Jubilee girl about the Britney Spears thing?" he asked her. His tone was a bit agitated.

"No." She shook her head. "I promised I wouldn't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why would you think that I told her?"

His expression was stormy. "Because she kept smiling at me and we kept running into each other all day."

"Oh."

"What does that mean – 'Oh'?" he demanded, suddenly very suspicious.

"It means," she explained, "that Jubilee thinks you're cute and she's got a crush on you. She always stalks her crushes."

He was very still for several seconds. "Oh," he finally said.

She looked at him. "'Oh'? That's all you've got to say?"

"Well," he drawled cockily, "it is only to be expected. After all, what girl can resist the Allerdyce charm?" He gave her a seductive smile.

Kitty suddenly became very aware of the fact that it was dark, they were alone together, and he was very close.

"Oh, please!" She quickly covered up that strange hyper-aware feeling with scorn. "What Allerdyce charm? You're the meanest boy in school!"

It was like a switch had been turned off. At her words John suddenly lost his light, teasing manner and became closed off and cool.

Kitty realized she had said the wrong thing.

"I – I didn't mean it like that," she stammered. "I mean, you were mean, used to be mean, but you're different now. You're – you've changed," she finished lamely. She knew she was making things worse by babbling like an idiot but she couldn't seem to stop herself. Inwardly, she cursed herself for being a fool.

"No." John shook his head. He sounded very tired all of a sudden. "I haven't changed. I'm the same worthless shit I've always been." He stood up and began to walk away from her rapidly.

"John, wait!" Kitty called out and ran after him. "Please! I'm sorry." She grabbed his arm and forced him to face her. "John, please."

He looked at her. His eyes were so intense they were almost burning. He waited for her next words.

"I don't know what to say," she told him miserably. "You're so strange. You've done things and seen things that I can never even begin to imagine. I'm not sure if I'll ever understand you. But – I'd like to try."

She really thought, when she saw his face harden, that he would push her away. She braced herself for his rejection and held her breath.

"Thank you, Kitty," he whispered so softly that she almost didn't hear him.

She exhaled in relief. She smiled up at him and, a bit hesitantly at first, he returned the smile. The hardness slowly faded from his countenance.

Linking her arm through his, she led him back to the bench. They sat down together.

"So," his voice cracked slightly but the teasing tone was there again, "this Jubilee sure has great taste in guys, huh?"

She rolled her eyes at his conceit. "Yeah, sure. And she even likes Britney Spears, too."

He laughed out loud. It was the first time she had ever seen him laughing because of true amusement.

Looking at his smiling face. Kitty had to admit to herself that, yes, John Allerdyce definitely had potential.


End file.
